


How To Seduce Your Minotaur

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Marvel (Comics), Thor (Comics)
Genre: Flirting, Full Moon, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Office, Seduction, Sexual Tension, Villains, Wine, all new thor, malekith is a little elf shit, mean flirting, somewhat creepy, Álfheimr | Alfheim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> Elves flirted differently than Midgardians did, but Malekith knew he could reach Dario quite easily </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Seduce Your Minotaur

**Author's Note:**

> _Heads up Malekith's a creep_

He had been waiting for this moment. The two of them. Alone in Dario's office. Sipping on glasses of an expensive vintage from France.

They could yap all they want about production costs and world domination plans, but Malekith had other things in mind.

"It's a pity how well we get along," Malekith circled the tip of his glass with his finger. "Because I'd sheer you and wear your fur as a coat if not."

Dario ignored him. He took another sip.

"Imagine how you'd fit on me," Malekith smiled. "All nice and cozy, with a whiff of bull sweat. I'd smell like _heat_ "

"Enough," Dario hissed.

Dario ignored him and took a sip.

"And I'd love to see you _pout_ as you run around without your fur. All white and _muscly_. Does that technically count as naked?"

He chuckled.

Dario reached out and grabbed Malekith by the collar. A red light glowed underneath his sunglasses. 

"You wanna fight me?" Malekith winked.

"Keep talking and maybe I will," Dario pulled him in close.

"Then don't stop," Malekith whispered in an almost seductive tone. He blinked and his lips slightly parted. He felt Dario's breath on his face.

But there was a knock at the door. Dario shoved him off and went to answer. 

"Damnit," Malekith muttered.

He reached for the bottle and poured himself another glass.  
******************************************************************  
The sun had just started to set in Alfheim. The Elf and The Minotaur had just emerged victorious in battle against the Light Elves. They sat on a hill, staring up at the rising moon.

"That is the fullest moon I've ever seen," Dario remarked. 

The moon's width took up the entire sky. It cast a white glow on everything it touched. Malekith glanced over at Dario, studying how he looked in this intense moonlight.

"I've seen fuller," Malekith moved in closer and tilted his head up.

"Have I told you," Malekith began. "About the spring festival? It always occurs during the first full moon of spring. We have a huge party that starts at dusk and goes on until dawn. But before that, we have an ancient ritual. We lead a bull to its slaughter. Wanna know why?"

"Why?" Dario asked.

"Bulls are more than just strong and stubborn. They're also very potent," Malekith leaned in closer. "So at the altar, a bull is stimulated and his seed is offered up to the gods so the crops grow bountifully. Then we kill him and cook him into a nice juicy stew with frog eggs. Oh it's a grand festival with music, dancing, we kill a few prisoners, rivaling families settle their scores... And it just occurred to me that I'd miss it back home. So…Dario," Malekith placed his hand on the minotaur's shoulder. "Wanna be the bull?"

Dario squinted through his sunglasses. He looked confused.

"I was just kidding," Malekith removed his arm and then nudged Dario with it. "I wouldn't eat you."

He puckered up his lips and made a sucking sound.

"You probably taste _disgusting._ You're not _so_ disgusting though," Malekith mused.

"You'd be too _bony_ ," Dario shot back. "And a _blabbermouth_ at that."

"Of course we'd _never_ eat sentient beings, but I have a different meal in mind," Malekith's whispered into Dario's ear.

"I'm not so stupid Elf," Dario breathed. "And I--"

One of Malekith's minions rushed onto the scene.

"My lord! We're being attacked!"

Malekith backed off of Dario.

"You came at the _wrong_ time!" He lifted his hand and sent a spell towards the elf who dropped to the ground unconscious. 

Shouts, the sound of horses, and clashing swords could be heard from the distance.

"We might want to check it out," Dario said.

He got up and started to walk down the hill.

_Dammit_ Thought Malekith.  
*******************************************  
Crash.

Dario looked up from his desk to see Malekith kick open his office door. He was only clad in a dark crimson robe.

"I've waited Minotaur," Malekith exclaimed. "And I can't _wait_ any longer."

"I was about to say the _same_ Elf," Dario rose. He loosened his tie.

"I challenge you," Malekith's robe fell to the ground. He wore nothing underneath. "To a wrestling match. Winner takes all. Loser suffers the thrill. Do you accept?"

Dario removed his glasses and placed them on his desk He threw his jacket off.

"Bring."

He pulled down his trousers and kicked off his shoes.

"It." 

He ripped off his shirt.

"On."

The underwear was the last to go.

Malekith looked over Dario. He burst into a grin.

"Damn," he licked his lips.


End file.
